warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Beautiful Darkness/Allegiances
ThunderClan Leader: :Flamestar – orange tabby tom with green eyes. Direct descendant of Firestar. Deputy: :Stormfall – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: :Snowfrost – black she-cat with white chest and tail tip. Amber-orange eyes * ::Apprentice - Lawliet * Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): :Ravenheart – black tom with white paws and blue eyes :Cloudflight - gray tom with green eyes :Flowerpetal - tortoiseshell and black she-cat with blue eyes ::Apprentice - Spookpaw :Lionflame - yellow-orange tabby tom :Spiderfur - black and brown tom :Windclaw - gray and brown tom ::Apprentice - Nightpaw :Falconsweep - pale brown tabby she-cat :Streampelt - blue-gray she-cat :Brightthorn - ginger and white she-cat :Tigerclaw - dark brown tabby tom (name for Tigerstar) Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older): :Spookpaw - black tom with yellow eyes :Nightpaw - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes :Lawliet - brown tom with white paws and tail tip, apprentice to the medicine cat (former loner, refused to change his name) Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): :Fernshade - light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Lionflame's kit ::Breezekit - pale orange tom :Gingertail - orange she-cat, mother of Flamestar's kits ::Firekit - large orange tabby tom with blue eyes ::Lionkit - orange tabby tom with green eyes ::Dovekit - small orange she-cat with blue eyes :Hollytail – light gray she-cat, mother of Tigerclaw’s kits ::Sprucekit – light brown tabby tom, brilliant blue eyes ::Poppykit – small brown she-cat ::Ryekit – dark brown tabby tom Elders (Retired warriors and queens): :Graypelt – gray tabby tom, retired early due to failing sight :Nightclaw – gray-black tom :Cherrypaw – small orange she-cat ShadowClan Leader: :Furzestar – white tom with two jet-black paws ::Apprentice - Gingerpaw Deputy: :Grasswhistle - black tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing – speckled brown tabby she-cat ::Apprentice - Hollypaw Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): :Lightwing - white she-cat with blue eyes ::Apprentice - Owlpaw :Poppypelt - brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes :Rainclaw - blue-gray tom :Lionflame - red-orange tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older): :Hollypaw – black tom, apprentice to the medicine cat :Owlpaw - molted brown she-cat with yellow eyes Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): Coming Soon Elders (Retired warriors and queens): Coming Soon RiverClan Leader: :Flowerstar - tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: :Cloudtail - white tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: :Graytail - gray she-cat with a darker gray tail tip Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): :Bluemist - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older): Coming Soon Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): Coming Soon Elders (Retired warriors and queens): Coming Soon WindClan Leader: Coming Soon Deputy: Coming Soon Medicine Cat: Coming Soon Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): Coming Soon Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older): Coming Soon Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): Coming Soon Elders (Retired warriors and queens): Coming Soon Cats Outside the Clans Kittypets: Coming Soon Loners and Rogues: Coming Soon The Tribe of Rushing Water Healer: :Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - old, ragged gray tom with blue eyes ::Young Healer: Feathers Falling off of Birds (Feather) Cave-Guards: :Rain that Floods Stream (Rain) - speckled blue-gray she-cat :Clouds that Appear at Dawn (Cloud) - white tom :Snow that Falls on Grass (Snow) - white she-cat with luscious green eyes Prey Hunters: :Falcon that Rides Updrafts (Falcon) - brown tabby tom :Storm Break At Dusk (Storm) - dark gray tom with amber eyes :Fish Leaping out of Water (Fish) - pale gray tabby she-cat To-Be's: :Dark Clouds in Evening (Dark) - black tom Kit-Mothers: Coming Soon Category:FanClan Allegiances Category:Cloudskye's Articles